Because Voice From Sound of Mirror
by Hikaru Kisekine
Summary: Len adalah seorang penyanyi Internet yang sangat terkenal. Tapi, juga misterius. Ia kurang populer di sekolah, tapi sangat populer di internet. Tak ada satu pun dari pengunjung internet yang tak tahu namanya. Nama samarannya, Sound Of Mirror. Tapi, bagaimana dengan kisah cintanya?


Fic baru! Tokoh utamanya Kagamine Twins! Pairing Fav Author! \(*w*)/

Ini hanya fic selingan, jadinya One-shoot! Selamat menikmati! (?)

* * *

**Declamair:**

**Vocaloid punya Yamaha dan Crypton Future Media. Bukan punya saya 'loh!**

**Warning:**

**Typo, gaje, OOC dan lain sebagainya.**

**Sumarry:**

**Len adalah seorang penyanyi Internet yang sangat terkenal. Tapi, juga misterius. Ia kurang populer di sekolah, tapi sangat populer di internet. Tak ada satu pun dari pengunjung internet yang tak tahu namanya. Nama samarannya, Sound Of Mirror. Tapi, bagaimana dengan kisah cintanya?**

* * *

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Pagi yang tenang di Minggu pagi. Beberapa orang berlalu lalang di jalan untuk berlibur atau sekedar melepas penat di pikiran mereka. Tapi, hari Minggu adalah hari yang sibuk bagi para penyanyi idola di Internet ini.

Di studio, terlihat beberapa wanita dan pria yang diantaranya pelajar yang sedang menunggu giliran rekaman. Ya, rekaman. Karena mereka adalah artis di dunia maya. Kita lihat satu-persatu artis kita!

Pertama, si pria berambut biru laut yang sedang mendengarkan musik melalui _earphone_ miliknya dengan suara kencang sembari memakan es krim yang berada di tangannya. Pakaiannya cukup ribet, jaket atau jubah perpaduan warna putih, biru, dan kuning, syal biru laut dan celana panjang coklat. Sebut saja Kaito Shion. Yang memiliki nama samaran_ Sound of Ocean_.

Kedua, gadis berambut teal semata kaki dengan gaya _twintail_ yang sedang rekaman. Gadis itu memakai kemeja abu-abu dengan dasi _teal_ dan rok pendek yang diikuti oleh stoking sekaligus sepatunya, di lengannya dipasang hiasan lengan serta headset di telinganya. Nama gadis itu Miku Hatsune. Yang memiliki nama samaran _First Sound._

Ketiga, seorang gadis dengan tubuh proporsional dengan rambut merah muda terurai hingga punggung. Wajahnya memiliki sifat tegas dan bijaksana, karena begitulah sifat gadis itu. Ia memakai pakaian yang cukup terbuka di bagian perut, dengan sebuah lambang yang tertera di bagian tengah dada. Ia hanya menggunakan hiasan tangan di sebelah kanan, dan gelang emas di sebelah kiri. Ia memakai rok panjang dengan belahan, stoking dan sepatu _boot_. Tak lupa_ headset_. Namanya Luka Megurine, dengan nama samaran _Sound of Heart_.

Keempat, seorang pria berambut ungu panjang ala samurai. Dengan pakaian mirip samurai dan sebuah katana yang dibawanya. Yah, terlalu sulit untuk menjelaskan pakaiannya yang ribet. Yang pasti, dia adalah kekasih dari Luka yang tegas. Namanya, Gakupo Kamui, dengan nama samaran _Sound of Samurai_. Aneh? Tanya saja pada si produser yang memberikan nama samaran itu.

Terakhir, seorang pemuda berambut _honeyblonde_ yang terlihat bosan di pojok ruangan. Ia mengenakan seragam sailor dengan dasi kuning, celana selutut berwarna hitam dengan garis kuning dan sebuah hiasan pinggang. Ia juga memakai hiasan tangan dan kaki, serta sepatu kets putih dengan strip kuning di bagian bawah. Namanya Len Kagamine, dengan nama samaran _Sound of Mirror_.

Si gadis berambut _ teal_ yang baru selesai rekaman langsung melompat ke sebelah Kaito yang duduk di sofa. Yah, bermanja-manja. Maklum, pasangan baru seminggu. Sementara, Luka dan Gakupo masuk ke ruang rekaman untuk rekaman lagu _Google Re Kasu_.

"Pacaran jangan di sini!" ucap Len sinis. Yah, lebih tepatnya iri.

"Bilang aja iri! Lagian, kenapa gak cari pacar? Di sekolah 'kan banyak 'tuh penggemarnya _Sound Of Mirror_, kau pilih saja satu," saran Kaito yang sepertinya sedikit jengkel.

"Ogah! Mereka kecentilan 'tahu! Aku benci cewek centil!" bantah Len dengan wajah yang gimana gitu.

"Ya udah. Nanti liburan musim panas, OSIS berencana mengadakan acara menginap di Osaka untuk _refreshing_ para siswa. Kalau mau, nanti aku carikan perempuan yang gak centil untukmu, nanti kalian bisa sekamar. Bagaimana?" usul Miku yang disambut senyum cerah oleh Len.

"Baiklah, jangan cewek yang aneh-aneh 'ya!" tambah Len dengan riangnya dan kembali mendengarkan musik melalui _headset_nya.

"Miku, kau serius?" tanya Kaito menyipitkan kedua matanya ke arah Miku.

"Tentu!~" balas Miku.

Semua artis internet ini memiliki pekerjaan dan status lain selain sebagai penyanyi di dunia maya. Kaito seorang mahasiswa jurusan bahasa. Miku seorang pelajar sekaligus anggota OSIS dan satu sekolah dengan Len. Luka bekerja sebagai guru bahasa Inggris di sekolah Miku dan Len. Gakupo bekerja sebagai guru ekstrakulikuler_ kendo_. Len pelajar SMA biasa yang _pasif_.

Kelimanya saling mengenal sifat satu sama lain. Miku yang ceria dan _simple_. Kaito yang_ easy going_ namun, kadang jadi pendiam. Luka yang tegas dan agak _tsundere_. Gakupo yang tegas kadang bertingkah konyol. Dan, Len yang _pasif_ tapi, kadang banyak bicara.

Tapi, justru perbedaan sifat mereka'lah yang membuat mereka saling akrab satu sama lain. Karena perbedaan itu yang membuat mereka memiliki keunikannya masing-masing.

"UWAAAA~~ Pendengar lagu Len meningkat tajam!" ucap Miku dengan antusias sambil menatap layar laptopnya.

"Heh?! Len lagi?!" tanya Kaito dan Gakupo yang sepertinya merasa tersaingi.

"Yap! Untuk pria, Len lebih unggul dibandingkan kalian berdua. Untuk wanita, aku yang memimpin~~" ucap Miku dengan nada serius dan disusul nada riang pada kalimat terakhir.

"Yah… seperti biasa 'ya," kata Luka dengan tenang.

"Kami gak terima! Kenapa suara kami yang lebih nge-_bass_ malah kalah sama suara si Bocah _Shota_?!" pekik Kaito dan Gakupo bersamaan sembari meunjuk Len yang cuek-cuek saja di pojokan ruangan.

"Yah… Popularitas_ Sound of Mirror_ memang lebih melejit dibandingkan dengan kalian. Itulah kenyataan," ujar Miku sedikit tak peduli.

"Lain kali, kau akan kami kalahkan! _Sound of Mirror_!" ucap Kaito dan Gakupo seakan menantang Len. Yang ditantang hanya pura-pura tak dengar sembari mengencangkan volume _headset_ yang dipakainya.

"Sudah, oh ya, nanti Len mau sekamar dengan gadis yang seperti apa?" tanya Miku yang mulai mengalihkan arah pembicaraan. Len yang merasa namanya disebut pun segera menoleh ke Miku.

"Terserah kau saja, asal jangan yang cerewet," jawab Len datar.

"Hmm… Sepertinya aku sudah punya kandidat yang menarik," ucap Miku sembari mengusap dagunya dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya seakan sedang berpose.

"Siapa?" tanya ketiga temannya (min Len). Miku hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

"_Himitsu!~_" ucap Miku dengan gaya imut.

Luka yang sepertinya mengerti maksud Miku hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk ringan. Sementara Kaito dan Gakupo sibuk berdiskusi. Len hanya cuek-cuek saja di pojok ruangan.

* * *

Mentari tertutup oleh awan hitam. Menandakan kalau hari ini tak akan ada matahari untuk beberapa saat. Tapi, masih banyak orang yang berjalan di jalan walau titik-titik hujan sudah turun dari langit dan bersiap membasahi bumi.

Segerombolan murid dari SMA Crypton sudah berkumpul di depan gedung sekolah mereka untuk menunggu datangnya bis yang akan membawa mereka menuju tempat mereka menginap. Yah, sangat jarang suatu sekolah mengadakan acara menginap di hotel 'kan?

Seorang pelajar berambut_ honeyblonde_ dengan kacamata bingkai tipis yang menutupi matanya, terlihat sedang berdiri dengan jenuhnya sambil mendengarkan musik dari _earphone_nya. Len Kagamine namanya. Si artis dunia maya yang terkenal, namun tak dikenal nama aslinya oleh para _fans_.

Tak lama kemudian, sederetan bis datang di depan sekolah. Para siswa mulai memasuki bis di mana mereka akan berlindung dari rintikkan hujan yang mulai membesar.

Len masuk ke bis. Setahunya, kelasnya satu bis dengan adik kelas. Kalau tak salah kelas 10.

"_Sumimasen, Senpai_," panggil sebuah suara. Len menengadahkan kepalanya, sementara salah satu tangannya mencabut _earphone_ yang dipakainya agar dapat mendengar si lawan bicara.

"Apa?" tanya Len datar. Si lawan bicara yang tak lain adalah siswi kelas 10 itu hanya bisa menelan ludah.

"_A-ano_… Boleh saya duduk di sini?" tanya siswi itu sedikit segan pada Len. Karena Len memasang tampang dingin, menurut siswi itu.

"Silahkan," jawab Len singkat dan langsung memakai _earphone_nya lagi.

Si gadis hanya tersenyum simpul dan duduk di bangku kosong di sebelah Len.

Sebenarnya, Len sempat melirik beberapa kali pada gadis di sebelahnya. Yah, sebenarnya gadis di sebelahnya itu cukup manis. Sangat manis malah.

"_A-ano… Senpai…?_" panggil gadis itu membuyarkan lamunan Len yang mungkin sedari tadi sedang menatap gadis itu.

"Apa?" tanya Len berusaha tenang seraya melepas kedua _earphone_nya dan menyimpannya dalam tas.

"_Etto_… Suara _Senpai_… mirip dengan… _Sound of Mirror_…" ucap gadis itu terputus-putus, tapi sukses membuat Len terbelalak.

Karena kaget, Len dengan gerak reflek, langsung membungkam mulut adik kelasnya itu dan menyenderkan kepala si gadis di dadanya. Alhasil, wajah si adik kelas itu langsung merah padam.

"Tadi kau bilang apa?" tanya Len berusaha mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

Si gadis hanya diam dengan wajah_ blushing_. Perlahan, tangan gadis itu terangkat dan menunjuk pada tangan Len yang membungkam mulutnya itu. Len yang baru sadar langsung melepaskan tangannya dari mulut gadis itu. Tapi, belum memperbolehkan gadis itu untuk pindah posisi dari dadanya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Len mengganti pertanyaannya. Si gadis mendongak dan menatap Len dengan wajah bersemu merah.

"R-Rin Kagamine…" jawab gadis itu terbata-bata. Len terbelalak untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Margamu… Kagamine?" tanya Len dengan serius. Yah… Sebenarnya, wajah keduanya cukup dekat. Hanya saja, keduanya tak menyadari hal itu.

"I-iya…" jawab Rin dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

Len mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Len mencoba berpikir keras, apakah ada anggota keluarga Ayahnya yang memiliki nama Rin? Sejujurnya, nama Rin terdengar asing di telinganya. Tapi… marganya…

"_A-ano… Senpai…?_" panggil Rin yang lagi-lagi membuyarkan lamunan Len.

Len menggeleng sesaat. Lalu melepaskan tangannya yang digunakan untuk menahan Rin agar tetap bersandar padanya. Dengan cepat, Rin langsung merubah posisinya.

"Nama _Senpai_ siapa?" tanya Rin yang sudah kembali ke _mode_ normal.

"Len Kagamine," jawab Len langsung dan cepat. Kali ini, Rin yang terlihat kaget.

"M-marganya… s-sama…?" tanya Rin seakan tak percaya.

"Yah, pemilik marga Kagamine 'kan banyak, jadi wajar," ucap Len meyakinkan, meski dirinya sendiri belum yakin atas apa yang dikatakannya.

"Umm… Kagamine-_senpai_ di kamar nomor berapa?" tanya Rin sedikit ragu karena harus menyebut marganya sendiri.

"Panggil_ Nii-san_ juga boleh, kalau kau ragu menyebut margamu sendiri. Aku kamar nomor 124 lantai 5," jawab Len dengan senyum tipis.

"B-berarti… kita sekamar…_ Nii-san_," balas Rin dengan gugup disertai semburat dan senyum manisnya.

**Len P.O.V**

"B-berarti… kita sekamar… Nii-san," balas Rin dengan wajah bersemu merah dan senyum manis.

Mungkin ini pertama kalinya aku merasakan perasaan ini. Senyumnya sungguh menghangatkan. Kaito bilang, ia merasakan hal ini saat melihat senyum Miku. Apa artinya 'ya?

"Sekamar 'ya?" tanyaku. Hanya perasaanku saja, atau Rin memang menampakkan wajah kecewa?

"_Nii-san_ tak suka 'ya, sekamar denganku?" tanya Rin menunjukkan wajah sedih sembari memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Bukan begitu… Rasanya terlalu kebetulan saja," jawabku. Entah kenapa, aku tak mau ia salah paham hanya karena hal sepele ini.

"Begitu 'ya?" ucap Rin seraya tersenyum manis.

Senyumnya menghangatkan dadaku. Aku suka senyumnya, aku ingin menyimpannya. Mungkin, ini yang dimaksud Miku. Yak, pasti Miku sudah merencanakan hal ini! Pilihan Miku memang tidak terlalu buruk. Gadis yang sangat pintar memilih. Kaito, kau beruntung!

"Tadi, kau bilang suaraku mirip siapa?" tanyaku dengan serius padanya. Kurasa, Rin memiliki pendengaran yang bagus. Mengingat, dia bisa mengatakan kalau suaraku mirip _Sound of Mirror_, padahal belum pernah ada yang berkata seperti itu.

"_Sound of Mirror_. Dia penyanyi dunia maya yang sangat terkenal. Suaranya lembut dan terkadang tegas. Dia adalah penyanyi idolaku!" jelas Rin dengan wajah ceria. Pantas dia tahu suaraku mirip_ Sound of Mirror_. Salah satu _fans_-ku 'toh.

"Apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang Sound of Mirror?" tanyaku lagi. Rin masih menyunggingkan senyum manisnya, mungkin topik ini menarik baginya.

"Umm… tak terlalu banyak. Setahuku, ia satu perusahaan dengan_ Sound of Ocean_ yang bersuara berat itu," jawab Rin.

Sejujurnya, aku kurang suka membicarakan tentang diriku sendiri. Tapi, kalau aku ganti topik, pasti jalur pembicaraan jadi kaku. Jadi, ikuti saja jalur pembicaraan mengenai diriku ini.

"Apa yang kau suka dari _Sound of Mirror_?" tanyaku. Ini cukup membuatku penasaran. Tak ada salahnya 'kan bertanya pada _fans_?

"Suaranya kadang terdengar imut. Tapi, kadang tegas dan lembut. Suaranya juga sangat pas di telingaku jadi aku menyukainya!" jelasnya dengan senyum lebar.

"Meski kau tak pernah bertemu dengannya?" tanyaku. Rin mengangguk.

"Kalau pun bertemu, mungkin ia tak akan terlalu mempedulikan aku. _Fans_nya 'kan bukan cuma aku seorang. Pasti ia akan sibuk jika harus melayani ribuan _fans_ fanatik, jadi aku tak terlalu mengharapkan hal itu," jawab Rin dengan senyum simpul.

Tak mempedulikan? Andai, Rin tahu kalau _Sound of Mirror_ sedang berada di hadapannya. Mungkin, pemikirannya itu akan berubah. Karena Rin adalah _fans_ pertama yang aku ajak bicara.

Yeah, Rin_ fans_ pertama yang mendapat perhatian dariku. Sekaligus, wanita pertama yang membuat jantungku berdebar…

* * *

Aku dan Rin berjalan pelan menyusuri lorong hotel. Kami sedang mencari nomor kamar kami. Sungguh beruntung, aku bisa sekamar dengannya. Aku sepertinya harus memberikan Miku_ negi_ sebagai balas budi.

"Kita sampai!" ucap Rin dengan senyum lebar.

Kami berhenti di sebuah kamar paling pojok dari lorong. Dengan pintu yang tertempel sebuah kertas yang bertuliskan nama pemiliknya.

**124**

**Len Kagamine**

**Rin Kagamine**

Kurasa, yang melihat kertas di pintu ini akan mengira kalau yang menempati kamar ini adalah kakak-beradik. Yah, faktor marga.

Rin membuka pintu kamar kami dengan kunci yang dibagikan oleh anggota OSIS sebelum kami ke sini.

Aku mengikuti Rin yang sudah masuk ke kamar terlebih dahulu. Yang pasti, Rin terlihat sangat sibuk setelah tiba di kamar ini. Dia langsung menaruh tasnya di samping ranjang sebelah kanan. Lalu, berlarian seperti orang yang sedang bersih-bersih, meski dia memang bersih-bersih 'sih.

"Rin, kau ngapain?" tanyaku. Rin menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menatapku sesaat sebelum melanjutkan acara bersih-bersihnya.

"Beres-beres! Kamar ini kurang terawat," jawab Rin sambil membersihkan sudut-sudut kamar dengan sapu lidi, untuk membersihkan sarang laba-laba yang ada di sana.

Aku hanya mengangguk singkat. Menaruh tasku di sebelah ranjang sebelah kiri dan beristirahat di ranjang itu. Yah, istirahat sejenak setelah perjalanan panjang itu sangat perlu.

Perlahan, rasa kantuk mulai datang. Pasti karena tadi aku tak tidur. Padahal, semalam aku terus terjaga. Semua ini karena penyakit_ insomnia_. Dan aku pun tertidur tak lama setelah aku membaringkan tubuhku di atas tempat tidur.

* * *

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Rasanya, tadi ada yang menggoncangkan tubuhku dengan cukup keras. Aku tak suka diganggu saat tidur.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku sesaat untuk menyesuaikan dengan sinar lampu yang membuatku sedikit pusing. Dan pandangan mataku langsung tertuju pada objek di depanku, Rin.

"_Nii-san_ kenapa tidur? Makan malam baru saja selesai tahu! Untung, Miku-_senpai_ menyiapkan makanan lebih untuk _Nii-san_ makan!" kata Rin dengan tampang seperti orang marah yang justru terlihat lucu bagiku.

"Hanya kurang tidur. Jadi, Miku menyiapkan makanan untukku?" tanyaku. Rin mengangguk dan membawakan baki makanan di hadapanku dengan cepat.

"Ini. Sepertinya, Miku-_senpai_ sangat perhatian dengan _Nii-san_ 'ya? Kalian pacaran?" tanya Rin dengan wajah _innocent_ dan sukses membuatku menghentikan gerakkan tanganku karena pertanyaannya itu.

"Pacaran? Dengan Miku? Aku bisa dihabisi Kaito, jika dia tahu!" balasku dengan nada sarkastik.

"Kaito? Siapa dia?" tanya Rin lagi sembari memiringkan kedua kepalanya.

Aku terdiam sesaat, lalu memasukkan sendok yang berisi nasi dengan kare ke mulutku. Mengunyahnya sesaat sembari memikirkan kata-kata yang cocok untuk mejelaskannya pada Rin tanpa membongkar identitasku.

"Kaito pacar Miku," jawabku setelah aku menelan nasi kare itu. Rin terlihat kaget.

"Hah? Pacar? _Nii-san_ gak sakit hati pas tahu itu?" tanya Rin. Sakit hati? Kenapa harus?

"Gak. Lagipula, aku sudah menyukai wanita lain," jawabku seraya tersenyum ke arahnya. Rin mengangguk paham.

"Oh…_ Nii-san_ habiskan saja dulu karenya. Aku akan siapkan air hangat untuk _Nii-san_ mandi," ucap Rin seraya meninggalkanku menuju kamar mandi.

Sungguh perhatian. Sepertinya, aku makin tertarik dengannya…

* * *

Selesai mandi, aku langsung keluar dari kamar mandi dengan kaus putih dan celana pendek hitam. Sesekali aku melap rambutku dengan kasar menggunakan handuk kecil yang kubawa dari rumah.

Gerakkan tanganku terhenti saat melihat Rin yang tengah mengetikkan sesuatu di _notebook_ yang dibawanya. Penasaran. Aku pun segera menghampirinya dan duduk di sampingnya, tepatnya pinggir kasurnya.

"_Nii-san_ sudah selesai?" tanyanya dengan wajah manis.

"Ya, baru saja. Sedang apa?" tanyaku. Mungkin agak berlebihan, tapi apa peduliku?

"Hanya mengetik cerita saja 'kok!" jawabnya dengan senyum riang.

"Tokoh utamanya siapa?" tanyaku lagi. Kali ini, Rin tersenyum penuh makna seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Umm… Tokoh utamanya _Sound of Mirror_!" Rin menjawab dengan riang pertanyaanku. Aku sibuk menyembunyikan keterkejutanku atas jawaban Rin.

"Fanfic 'ya?" tanyaku lagi mencoba menebak. Rin mengangguk dengan senyum lebar dan kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

Bagaimana pun, menjadikan _Sound of Mirror_ sebagai tokoh fanfic tak dipermasalahkan. Toh, itu hanya penyanyi di internet yang identitasnya dirahasiakan 'kan? Kecuali, penyanyi itu sendiri yang membuka identitasnya di depan umum.

Tapi, baru kali ini aku bertemu dengan salah satu author yang suka menulis fanfic tentang_ Sound of Mirror_. Tanya lebih detail 'ah!

"Rin, menurutmu _Sound of Mirror_ itu seperti apa?" tanyaku. Pertanyaan _simple_ 'kan?

Rin menatapku sejenak dan berpikir cukup lama. Hingga sebuah senyum kecil terlukis di wajah manisnya.

"Kurasa, ia lebih tua dariku beberapa tahun. Berdasarkan suaranya, ia pasti memiliki fisik yang keren!" jawab Rin dengan gembira.

Keren? Kira-kira, kalau Rin tahu aku _Sound of Mirror_, bagaimana reaksinya 'ya?

"Begitukah? Apa kau punya kandidat yang suaranya mirip _Sound of Mirror_?" tanyaku. Kali ini benar-benar pertanyaan konyol.

Rin masih menatapku dnegan penuh arti. Entah kenapa, bulu kudukku meremang. Dan aku mengingat perkataannya sewaktu di bis. Ya, Rin bilang kalau suaraku mirip _Sound of Mirror_. Kedokku hampir terbuka karena hal itu.

"Tentu ada," jawabnya dengan senyum manis.

"Siapa?" tanyaku. Tolong jangan bilang, kalau aku orangnya!

"_Nii-san_,"

"Eh? Aku?"

"Iya. Suara _Nii-san_ sangat menenangkan seperti suara _Sound of Mirror_,"

Rin, kau sukses membuatku malu karena alasanmu itu! Ia bilang menenangkan? Padahal, biasanya _fans_ku bilang kalau suaraku _shota._ Rin, kau memang berbeda.

"Begitu 'ya?"

"Um! Dan kalau aku bisa bertemu _Sound of Mirror_ yang asli, aku mau mendengarnya menyanyi secara langsung," ucapnya dengan mata berbinar.

"Hanya itu yang kau inginkan jika bertemu dengannya?" tanyaku heran. Mendengarnya menyanyi secara langsung, terdengar sangat sederhana, tapi pasti sangat berarti bagi Rin.

"Ya, itu saja sudah cukup," jawab Rin dengan senyum.

"Rin, bisa temani aku ke taman di hotel ini?" pintaku.

"Baik, aku beres-beres dulu," jawabnya sembari mematikan _notebook_nya dan beranjak dari kasurnya.

* * *

Di sinilah kami, di taman yang dipenuhi bunga mawar. Suasana malam yang tenang dan damai. Perasaanku selalu tenang jika memandang bulan secara langsung dari tempat terbuka seperti ini.

Aku merasakan seseorang menarik ujung kausku. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Rin yang memandangku penuh tanya.

"_Nii-san_ kenapa mau ke sini semalam ini? _Nii-san_ mau ngapain di sini?" tanya Rin dengan pandangan heran.

"Hanya ingin menikmati malam. Oh ya, Rin, kau bisa tutup matamu dulu? Kalau kau dengar suara, kau boleh buka matamu, bagaimana?" pintaku.

"_Nii-san_ tak akan meninggalkanku 'kan?" tanyanya dengan nada gelisah. Aku menggeleng. "Baiklah," lanjut Rin yang langsung menutup matanya erat-erat.

Sepertinya, aku bisa mempercayakan rahasiaku pada Rin. Toh, keinginan Rin tak terlalu rumit.

Aku menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan pelan. Ya, aku harus mulai sekarang, agar Rin tak lama menungguku.

"Daremo inai heya de hitori

Shizumu taiyou wo nagameru

Futo osowareru samishisa ni

Kuchizamu merodii

Namae no nai sono uta ga

Boku no kokoro wo sotto tsutsumu

Dare ni mo kikaeru koto no nai

Boku dake no uta

Nanimo inai heya de hitori

Kurai machinami wo nagameru

Futo otozureru shizukesa wo

Magirasu merodii

Namae no nai sono uta ga

Kono heya wo sotto tsutsumu

Dare ni mo shirareru koto no nai

Boku dake no uta"

Aku menyelesaikan lagu _Nameless Song_ yang baru keluar beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku melirik ke arah Rin yang memperhatikanku dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"_Nii-san_… Tadi…_Sound of Mirror_ 'kan…?" Rin menanyakannya dengan terbata-bata.

"Ya, kurasa kau sudah menyadarinya dari awal bukan?" tanyaku balik.

Rin mengangguk, kemudian tersenyum lebar dan berlari ke arahku. Rin menghentikan langkahnya tepat di hadapanku.

"_Nii-san_, judul lagu yang tadi apa? Aku belum tahu lagu itu!" tanya Rin dengan semangatnya.

"_Nameless Song_. Itu lagu yang baru rilis," jawabku dengan senyum tipis.

"Uwaaa~ Aku gak menyangka akan bisa mendengar suara_ Sound of Mirror_ secara langsung! Suara _Nii-san_ sangat keren!" puji Rin dengan riangnya.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum sebagai respon dan mengelus puncak kepalanya. Rin terlihat sangat senang karena hal sekecil ini? Sungguh manis.

"Tapi, jangan beritahu yang lain 'ya?" pintaku pada Rin yang mendongak sedikit untuk menatapku.

"Baik! Percayakan padaku,_ Nii-san_!" ucap Rin sembari memperagakan posisi hormat.

Aku terkekeh pelan saat melihat tingkah Rin. Ia mungkin masih terlihat seperti anak-anak, tapi aku yakin ia sangat cekatan dalam mengerjakan sesuatu.

"_Nii-san_ gak kedinginan?" tanya Rin heran padaku. Bagaimana tidak, aku hanya menggunakan kaus tipis dan celana pendek. Rin, kau benar-benar peduli padaku.

"Tidak 'kok. Sudah biasa. Kalau kedinginan, kau masuk saja duluan," ucapku padanya. Rin menggeleng dan menunjukkan senyumnya.

"Aku mau menemani _Nii-san_ saja!" balasnya dengan wajah riang.

"Terserah kau saja 'deh," ucapku menyerah, Rin memang gadis yang keras kepala.

Dan aku menikmati sinar bulan ditemani oleh Rin. Sungguh, malam ini akan selalu kuingat. Malam yang sangat berkesan bagiku, karena bisa melihat bulan dan bintang bersama gadis yang kucintai…

* * *

Setelah lama berada di taman, aku mengajak Rin masuk ke dalam hotel. Toh, angin malam semakin kencang berhembus. Hingga membuat tubuhku sedikit menggigil. Jadi, kusudahi kebiasaanku di rumah itu.

Aku masuk ke dalam kamar hotel kami diikuti Rin yang mengekor. Rin terlihat sangat senang saat kembali ke kamar. Tahu dari mana? Karena sedari tadi, Rin terus saja tersenyum tanpa sebab.

"Rin, kau kenapa?" tanyaku heran. Rin menoleh padaku dengan pandangan bertanya, namun senyumnya masih terlukis di bibir mungilnya.

"Tidak apa-apa 'kok! Hanya sedang senang saja!" jawab Rin dengan senyum lebar dan beberapa semburat merah di pipi putihnya.

"Yakin? Senang kenapa?" tanyaku dengan penasaran. Senyum lebar Rin sekarang berubah menyadi senyum lembut.

"Aku senang, karena bisa mendengar suara _Sound of Mirror_ secara langsung," jawab Rin dengan senyum manis padaku. Pipiku sedikit memanas karena senyumnya itu. "_Nii-san_, kenapa wajahmu merah? Sakit 'ya?" tanya Rin dengan wajah khawatir.

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja 'kok!" jawabku berusaha meyakinkannya.

"Yakin?" tanya Rin lagi.

"Yakin. Oh ya, kau mau melihat studio rekaman 'gak?" tawarku. Kurasa, Miku dan Luka akan sangat senang jika Rin datang ke studio nanti Minggu.

"Eh?! Memang orang luar boleh masuk 'ya?" tanya Rin dengan nada ragu.

"Kau 'kan datang denganku," jawabku singkat.

"Iya juga 'ya. Aku lupa. Hehehe~" Rin tersenyum dengan rona merah di pipi. Sungguh manis.

Aku duduk di pinggir kasurku. Sementara, Rin duduk di pinggir kasurnya. Posisi kami saling berhadapan, namun tak saling tatap karena Rin dan aku sama-sama menunduk.

"_Nii-san_, sudah punya pacar belum?" tanya Rin tiba-tiba. Aku langsung menatapnya dengan pandangan heran. "Biasanya, kalau orang terkenal 'kan punya pacar. _Nii-san_ punya tidak?" ulangnya.

"Tidak. Pacaran saja belum pernah," jawabku sembari meneggakkan punggungku.

"Eh? Belum pernah pacaran? Kok bisa?" tanya Rin dengan antusias.

"Rin, selama ini belum pernah ada perempuan yang berhasil membuatku menyukainya. Kecuali satu orang," jawabku. Semoga Rin tak bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Hanya satu? Siapa gadis beruntung itu?" tanya Rin yang memindahkan posisinya ke sampingku.

"Kau," jawabku sembari mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Berharap agar Rin tak berkata apapun lagi.

"Aku? Benarkah?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada nyaring. Hampir membuatku terlonjak karena Rin mengatakannya tanpa jeda.

"Iya, kau, Rin Kagamine," jawabku sembari menoleh ke arahnya. Dan aku mendapati Rin yang menatapku dengan wajah merah padam.

"_Nii-san_ serius?" tanyanya lagi. Aku mengangguk yakin. "Aku harus jawab pernyataan _Nii-san_ 'gak?" tanyanya lagi. Aku berpikir sejenak.

"Terserah. Kalau tak mau jawab, aku tak memaksa 'kok," jawabku.

"Uhh… Tapi, aku mau jawab!" ucapnya dengan kedua pipi yang digembungkan.

"Oke, jawabannya apa?" tanyaku dengan senyum miring.

"Iya, aku mau dengan _Nii-san_!" jawab Rin dengan wajah riang yang dihiasi semburat merah.

"Mau denganku atau dengan _Sound of Mirror_?" tanyaku sedikit menggodanya.

"Iisshh~ Yang kusuka itu _Nii-san_. Sound of Mirror itu idolaku. Itu lain lagi ceritanya!" ucap Rin dengan nada marah yang terlihat lucu dimataku.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, kau panggil aku 'Len' saja, oke?" pintaku.

"Tapi… usia kita 'kan beda. Nanti tidak sopan kalau menyebut nama," ucap Rin memberi alasan.

"Aku tak terima alasan, Nona Kagamine," ucapku tersenyum miring ke arahnya.

Rin hanya memasang cemberutnya. Dan aku pun tertawa karena melihat wajah Rin yang benar-benar manis saat marah.

* * *

**Omake**

* * *

Pagi yang cerah di hari Minggu. Di tengah jalan Tokyo yang ramai, terlihat sepasang kekasih yang jalan bergandengan tangan. Si gadis terlihat gelisah, sementara si pria terlihat senang.

Keduanya memasuki sebuah studio ternama di Tokyo. Mereka terus berjalan menyusuri koridor untuk mencari ruangan yang mereka ingin datangi, ruang rekaman.

Si pria yang memimpin jalan, membuka sebuah pintu besi yang di dalamnya terdapat sebuah ruangan kedap suara. Sementara si gadis bersembunyi di balik punggung si pria.

"_Ohayou, Minna_," sapa si pria _honeyblonde_ setelah membuka pintu ruangan pada rekan-rekan kerjanya yang tengah menunggu dirinya.

"_Ohayou, Len!_" balas keempat rekannya yang tengah sibuk sendiri.

"Aku bawa tamu," ucap Len sembari menarik sebelah tangan Rin, namun Rin menolak untuk keluar dari balik punggung len.

"Siapa? Pacar barumu?" tanya Gakupo dan Kaito dengan antusias. Sementara, wajah Rin sudah merah padam.

"Iya. Oh ya, terimakasih 'ya Miku. Karena kau, aku bisa kenal dengan Rin," ucap Len pada Miku yang mengangguk senang.

"Jadi, mana pacarmu?" tanya Luka sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, gaya khasnya.

Len kembali melempar senyum dan menarik lengan Rin dengan kuat. Hingga Rin sedikit terlonjak dan keluar dari balik punggung Len.

Gakupo, Kaito, dan Luka memandang Rin dalam diam. Miku hanya senyum-senyum sendiri. Rin hanya bisa menahan malu karena baru pertama kali dirinya ditatap seperti itu.

"Sepertinya, Master akan menerimanya," gumam Luka dengan senyum tipis.

"Anggota baru," gumam Kaito.

"_Partner_ Len," gumam Gakupo.

Rin hanya bisa celingak-celinguk kebingungan mendengar gumaman ketiga rekan kerja Len itu.

"_Yosh_! Rin-_chan_ ikut aku!" ucap Miku yang menarik Rin keluar ruangan.

"Mereka ke mana?" tanya Len sembari menunjuk pintu yang tadi dilalui Rin dan Miku.

"Ruangan Master. Beberapa hari yang lalu, Master selalu mengoceh mengenai_ partner_mu. Karena hanya kau yang tak punya _partner_ dalam menyanyi. Dan itu membuat kami pusing," ucap Luka.

"Itu 'kan urusanku. Kenapa kalian yang pusing?" tanya Len menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Karena kami pusing mendengar ocehan Master. Daripada kau ngoceh, lebih baik kau ganti seragammu," ucap Kaito dengan cueknya.

Len hanya menghela nafas dan berjalan menuju ruang ganti dengan malas.

* * *

**SKIP**

* * *

Di ruang rekaman, Len terlihat bosan sambil mengotak-atik ponselnya. Kaito sibuk menghapal lirik lagunya. Luka dan Gakupo sibuk rekaman.

Ketiganya langsung menoleh ke pintu saat pintu terbuka. Terlihat Miku yang berjalan di depan, diikuti Rin di belakangnya.

"Rin diterima!" ucap Miku dengan riang.

"Rin, coba lihat seragammu," pinta Luka yang baru selesai rekaman.

Rin pun maju sedikit dengan ragu. Seragam sailor tanpa lengan dengan pita kuning._ Hotpants_ hitam dan sebuah hiasan pinggang. Tak lupa, hiasan kaki dan tangan mirip Len dan sepatu kets putih garis kuning. Pita putih Rin di gabungkan dengan _headset_ yang dipakainya.

"Mirip Len 'kan?" tanya Miku dengan senyum manis.

"Kembar," komentar Luka dan Gakupo bersamaan.

"Cocok jadi pengantin Len," komentar Kaito yang membuat Rin _blushing_.

"_A-ano…_" Rin hanya bisa menggumam kecil saat mendengar komentar ketiga rekan Len. Wajah Rin memerah karena komentar Kaito yang kelewat jujur.

"Manis 'kok!" komentar Len yang membuat Rin makin merona.

"_Yosh_! Sekarang, Len dan Rin yang rekaman duluan! Aku mau dengar hasil rekaman kalian!" ucap Miku dengan riangnya sembari mendorong Len dan Rin ke ruang kaca.

Rin terlihat ragu, tapi Len memulai rekaman mereka. Sehingga, Rin mengikuti dan mulai bernyanyi sesuai lirik di kertas yang dipegangnya.

Kaito, Gakupo, Luka, dan Miku mendengarkan suara Rin dan Len dengan serius. Hingga senyum keempatnya mengembang secara perlahan.

"Cocok," ucap keempatnya bersamaan.

Suara dari _Sound of Mirror_ yang kini telah mendapat _partner_, terdengar melantun dengan indahnya. Sementara pasangannya, kini mendapat julukan, _Sound of Flower_. Mungkin, keduanya akan jadi lebih terkenal setelah album baru mereka keluar 2 minggu sejak hari itu.

* * *

**OWARI**

* * *

**A/N:** Selesai! Sudah lama gak publish. Fic Angel In the Lake sama X-Vocaloid belum dilanjutin lagi… Tekanan banget. Yang pasti, terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca. Semoga bagus dan tak ada typo. Boleh minta riview? :3


End file.
